


You are my Valentine

by swiftgirl01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Victuri, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017, otaburio (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki wants to surprise his husband, Victor Nikiforov on Valentine's day but has no clue what to get him. So he goes on a search to give the best gift possible to his husband. Can he pull it off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Victuuri Week, The Finale: Valentine's Day/Life and Love 
> 
> Day 8 
> 
> This week has been loads of fun. This signals the end of Victuuri Week.
> 
> Art for this fic: [HERE](http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/image/157270648303)  
> Art Credit for this fic on tumblr: [twinkle-sprinkles](http://twinkle-sprinkles.tumblr.com/)  
> My Tumblr: [swiftgirl01](http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/)

Yuuri Katsuki had never been more embarrassed in his life. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out this Valentines Business. He was a 28-year-old man with absolutely no clue of what to buy for his husband. He thought roses but that was obvious. Should he buy a watch? Should he seduce his husband? Yuuri needed a vacation. All the gift thinking was giving him a headache. He could probably ask Yurio but felt that was a lost cause. He could ask Chris, but felt he would tell him to do something he probably wouldn’t have the nerve to do. Well he could try Phichit, but he doubted that would be helpful! Knowing Phichut, it would probably end up on Instagram. Between his husband and Phichit, whatever he did always seemed to end up in Instagram. Yuuri tugged on his black t shirt just browsing along the shops hoping to catch sight of something.

Just like Yuuri did in Barcelona, he vaguely searched for something that would leap out and say “Buy me for Victor. I was made for Victor”. Yuuri paused in front of a store window and all but leaped at it. He looked up and down and had his light bulb moment. He knew exactly what to get Victor and exactly whom to call. He raced home to check his finances and time limitations and beg whatever favor he needed to, to get it on time.

 

On the Valentine’s Day, he was busy daydreaming about what is to follow when Yurio pierced into his bubble.

“Oi Katsudon, what’s with the creepy looking face. It’s disgusting. Here is your gift, delivered from Switzerland. Don’t use my address for useless things. I’m done being the messenger boy.” declared Yurio.

“No Yuri, he is just love-struck. It is the day to celebrate being lovers after all!” said Georgi.

“Huh? I don’t care what day it is. If he isn’t going to help me with my step sequence, he might as well go home. You and that old man are so disgusting. So lovey-dovey all the time. It’s annoying” yelled Yurio and kicked the ice and skated away. He paused skated back and shoved some chocolates into Yuuri’s hands and was beet red when as he sped away like hell cats were hot at his heels.

“Aww…how sweet” said Mila. Yuuri couldn’t stop smiling.

Georgi sighed and shook his head and grumbled, “too young to know the goodness of love”

Mila shook her head and said, “He knows, Georgi. Those weren’t only ones he bought. I saw him mooning over chocolates and I’m sure he bought some for Otabek. He is just pretending to be cool. See I have pictures to prove”

Saying so she showed off loads of pictures with Yurio looking at Godiva chocolates with shiny eyes and a small smile on his face. He looked pretty cute. It was great to see him so happy.

Georgi signed dramatically, put his hand over his forehead in a diva-like pose and said “Ah, young love!” and skated away.  

Mila looked at Yuuri’s slight flushed face and dazed look in his eyes and told him “You should probably head home. Victor wasn’t much use either, so Yurio kicked him home”

A dazed Yuuri nodded and trotted toward the locker room to get home.

 

Yuuri was absolutely ecstatic. His present had come out exactly the way he had wanted. Many thanks to his source, Chris, who was the reason he could pull it off.

He stopped at 5 florist places and had no luck with roses. They all told him one single man had bought out all their roses. What mad man bought out 5 florist places which was atleast a 1000 roses by his count! Ok, a very in love man for sure thought Yuuri and rolled his eyes. On the sixth florist, his luck turned, “Ah, the mad man hadn’t come this far” thought Yuuri. He bought 5 dozen red roses and headed home. 

There was a bounce in his step as he stepped into the elevator to their penthouse apartment. He unlocked the door and went in with a brightly wrapped gift box. As always through a force of habit, he called out “I’m home, Victor. You won’t believe it. A mad man had bought out all the red----.” Yuuri trailed off and gapped with his mouth wide open. Roses over roses, see of roses were scattered in the hallway leading a way to the bedroom. At the entryway to the bedroom, his nose was assaulted with the rich fragrance of red roses. More roses littered the bedroom floor, filled the bed. On top of the bed was Victor, lounging like he had all the time in the world. He looked gorgeous on a sea of roses wearing just white silk pants and a sweater with a sexy look on his face.

“Welcome back, Yuuri. Would you like a bath, dinner or do you want me?” asked Victor twirling a rose between his fingers.

“Victor, you are the madman who bought out five florists out of 1000 flowers” declared Yuuri.

“Nonsense” replied Victor. “It isn’t more than two hundred flowers by my count, Yuuri”

This was a mad man, an absolute mad man. Well, who was he to talk with the gift he had bent over backwards getting on time.

Victor held out his hand to Yuuri and Yuuri sat on the bed with arm full of roses and a red gift box.

“What do we have here?” asked Victor.

Yuuri handed it to him. Victor tore at it ecstatically. Inside a glossy leather box, he brushed his fingers tenderly over it and opened it. His eyes widened and he whispered “Yuuri, this is so beautiful.”

Victor looked at the Longines watch in his hand. The dial was surrounded by alternate blue and purple Swarovski crystals with gold ribbons etched on the sides of the dial. On the dial were the figurines of both Yuuri and Victor made in blue sapphires and purple amethysts in their pair skate costumes forever trapped in that mid embrace.

Victor remembered that moment when he glided to Yuuri at his exhibition where they pair skated to _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare,_ the moment when they both spun on the ice, their hands on each other’s cheeks was forever captured on the watch. It was a tender moment when everything else ceased to exist and a moment Victor could possibly never forget for the rest of his life.

“That is not all” said Yuuri and he pressed a little winding button on the side and the watch played _Stammi Vicino, Non Te Ne Andare_ to Victor’s astonishment.

Victor looked up with love in his beautiful blue eyes and said “it’s the best gift ever, Yuuri. I love you so much”

Yuuri unwrapped the roses and tossed them all over Victor till he was buried in roses and said “I love you too, Vitya”. Victor giggled and grabbed Yuuri and kissed him.

Victor took off Yuuri’s glasses, grabbed him close and whispered seductively “Won’t you show me your Eros, Yuuri?”

Yuuri smiled and kissed him. They fell on the bed with a thump. “By all means” whispered Yuuri.

Life and Love was right there with them they thought in unison as the couple embraced and all else was forgotten. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so long. Victor always seems to beat Yuuri to the punch. Well I'm a tad late, so Belated Happy Valentines Day to everyone. Thank you for putting up with me the whole week.


End file.
